Regimental Vanguard Training and Information
Regimental Vanguard Training and Information was a document written by Valcore MacKay for those who seek to take the heavy infantry role of Vanguard in The First Regiment of the Stormwind Army. What is a Vanguard? "Vanguard are the heavy infantry of the royal army and are thusly given the heaviest armor the army has to offer. They are seasoned with melee weaponry and often take on weapons with longer reach to complement their tower shields." Footmen who do not favor a path of Cavalry or The Order of Saint Isaac may apply themselves to be Vanguard of the Stormwind Royal Infantry. Please note that not every footman is cut ought to be Vanguard material: Vanguard are the toughest and strongest soldiers that Stormwind employs. The Vanguard's primary role on the battlefield is to protect. It is not uncommon to see a Vanguard protecting a high value target, such as a noble or prisoner. Vanguard are not meant to storm around the battlefield, killing everything in their way with a charge; such an effort to do so in their armor would tire them in a matter of moments, no matter how strong and conditioned they are. Vanguard Armor The Vanguard armor is the heaviest that the Stormwind provides, and is a modification of the standard issue Footman armor. VanguardNew.png Tower Shields Tower Shields are as tall as a man and just as wide. The current tower shields in use are made of thick and reinforced wood outlined by steel. Weaponry The standard weapon for a Vanguard is the claymore. However, a Vanguard can elect to take up any melee weapon that he or she is comfortable with using with their shield. Training Those soldiers who wish to test their strength and see if they are Vanguard material will report to Corporal Valcore MacKay. You will be evaluated through inspection and heavy physical training, which may include, but is not limited to: *Lifting Extreme Weight, such as cannonballs and sandbags, through deadlifts, presses, and squats. *Running while carrying extreme weight, or wearing Vanguard armor *Pushups whilst extreme weight is placed upon your back, I.E. Sandbags or Cannonballs If a soldier passes the physical training set upon him, he will then be given a claymore and tower shield and tested on how well he adapts to this fighting style. If a soldier wishes to trade his claymore for an ax, he may request to do so. The soldier will then be taught by the Vanguard of the Army in how to effectively use his claymore and tower shield. Once the soldier is comfortable with the fighting style, he will be tested by these methods: *Sparring with a single Vanguard *Sparring with two or three Footmen *Protecting a 'softie', such as a mage or medic, from other soldiers in a sparring match. (More details about this test can be made available by inquiring to Corporal MacKay). Test of Strength If a soldier passes these tests, he will then be issued Vanguard armor and a final test of strength. Please be aware that the final test for Vanguard does come with a risk of self-injury and friendly fire. Medics will be on standby. The final test can be a choosing of one of these methods: *A shaman will summon an Earth Elemental that must be combated and defeated. Submitting defeat to the Earth Elemental will result in failure. *A hail of projectiles, such as rocks, arrows, and spells, must be endured for five minutes whilst using your Tower Shield. Crying mercy, falling down, being hit by a projectile, or dropping your tower shield will result in a failure. *You must carry ten pairs of sandbags, one in each hand, from one point to another, one hundred and twenty yards inbetween the points. Dropping a sandbag or stopping to rest will result in failure. Other ideas for the final test may be proposed and be reviewed. If accepted and tried out successfully, they will earn a place on this list. If a soldier passes any of these feats of strength, they will be allowed to keep their issued Vanguard armor, claymore, and tower shield for use on the battlefield, and the right to call themselves Vanguard. Category:The First Regiment Category:Military